Queen of the Night Sky
by Hermytail
Summary: Everyone knows her name. Kits are told of her at a young age, both in and out of the Clans. Many cats have fallen at her claws, thier blood staining her perfect white fur. But where did she come from? No one knows her tale, until now. Based on a role play
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Life of a Kittypet Queen

Shimmer sat on her elaborate bed in her gorgeous room. Opening her eyes, she yawned. She got up and streached, her diamond collar gleaming in the sunlight that filtered through her lavender curtains.

Smirking, she padded over to the door and walked out the golden framed cat flap. She passed through it and entered an amazing hallway. On its walls were candle brackets, whose candles were always light at night, pictures of herself, her mistress, herself with her mistress, and one or two Christmas

photos of her mistress' family. Shimmer's photographs, though, dominated

not just this wall, but the entire house.

After about five minutes of walking she arrived in the kitchen. Her younger sister, Ninna, woke with a start, for she had been snoozing in the corner.

"Good morning, Shimmer."

"Good morning, Ninna. How are the kittens?"

Ninna looked at her swollen belly, then puffed out her chest in pride. "Better then ever and due any day now- I can feel it."

Shimmer purred. "Brilliant! I can't wait wait to see them."

The cook walked over and knelt down, a pillow in his hands. Shimmer stepped onto the pillow, careful not to touch the help, and was carried over to a pure gold dish, which had a beautifully cooked fish in it; what kind Shimmer could care less.

She ate most of it with quick, clean bites, then took the rest of it to Ninna.

"Here," she said. "Give this to my new kin"

Ninna purred in thanks, then ate the rest of the fish in a sloppy manner.

"I think I'll visit the farm cats today," Shimmer thought aloud.

"Tell Dina and Dino I said hi, as well as Casey."

Shimmer snorted. "Casey... What a mouse brain. She thinks she's so beautiful..."

Ninna hesitated. "Well... She _is_ really pretty..."

"Thats all she is. _I'm_ beautiful one. At least, according to the mistress, as well as all the other cats." She left with a cruel _mrrow _of laughter.

/3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3 /3

In the barn, Shimmer felt like a diamond in a coal mine. There were mice and hay _everywhere._ It smelled awful, like horse and cow dung (which, there were horses and cows, so...). All the cats looked grubby but happy. _Phycos..._

Dina and Dino, two tortieshells like Ninna, padded forward, purring.

"Shimmer!" Dina yelped. She was very pretty when clean, but was now coverd in dust and hay.

"Hello, sis." Dino came up behind Dina. He to was quite handsome when clean, but he, like his littermate, was filthy. He also looked slightly akward in the face.

"Hello, my darling littermates." Unlike Ninna, Dino and Dina came from the same litter as Shimmer. They, though, took after thier father, as did Ninna while Shimmer was blessed with her mother's looks. "Ninna sends her regaurds."

As he littermatess purred in pleasure, a pretty cream colored she-cat padded over to them, a tom trailing behind her. Once he saw Shimmer, though, he rushed forward, kicking dust into the cream she-cats face. The tom reached Shimmer and stood by her.

"Hello, Shimmer," the tom, who's name Shimmer never botherd to remember, said in an eager voice.

She lazily flicked her tail in hello, and smiled at the cream cat, laughter in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Hello, Casey. Ninna's kits will be here soon." As she spoke the last part her eyes flicked from Dino, to Dina, then back to Casey.

"Perfect! Ninna's going to come back to the barn soon!" Dino jumped up and down happily, like the kit he could finnaly be after thier mother's death.

"And kits to play with!" Dina pured, not much better then Dino herself.

"Tell her I send her my best wishes," Casey said, her tone carefuly light.

"Oh, I will." Shimmer put emphisis on _I_, knowing Casey could never step paw in the barn, even if she was with kits; after all, she wasn't Shimmer's kin.

Casey stub of a tail tried to flicker. "How is the Mistress?"

Shimmer felt annoyed. All the barn cats but Casey called her Master, for she was thier master. Only to Shimmer was she a Mistress. "She's ill again, and the fur on her head is now completely gone, though she covers it with fake fur. She also has not been able to walk around much latly; she mostly stays to her nest."

"Oh deer..." Dina's mutter was faint, and Dino drapped his tail over her shoulders for comfort.

"But she'll pull thorugh," Shimmer continued. "She always dose. She looked like the image of confidence, and even Casey looked reasured. But inside Shimmer was worried. The mistress had been sleeping alot, and her breathing was raggid. She was dieing, and Shimmer knew it. And while it would be fun to crash Casey's hope, her kin had to come first.

"Oh Shimmer, I wish you would hunt with us!" Dina wailed like a lost kit.

"Ya, sis, come on, lets hunt!" Dino's eyes were bright as he bounced up and down.

_They act like such its! I'm a queen, I have things to do._ _But I also have to take care of my kin. _"Fine, I'll hunt. But we're staying in the barn, no woods!"

Shimmer was the only one to catch Casey flinch at the thought of the woods, for her kin and admiorer were to busy cheering.

Suddenly, a tom with a white chest and toes appeard from the shadows. "Your owner is dieing," he said in his deadly quite tone.

"Oreo!" Shimmer purred, pleased to see him. He was a rouge, and a close freind to Sweetheart; he'd taught her how to fight, after all. Not that she'd ever need the skill. Her Mistress took care of her, and though she and Casey got into constant fights, she never had to fight them, with an endess suply of toms that would have willingly done it for her.

He bowed his head to his queen, he a mear servent. "Shimmer."

"What do you mean the Mistress i dieing?" Casey asked sharply.

"Nothing," Shimmer said, a little to quickly.

"Your lieing!" Casey snarled, her fur on end.

"No I am not! She has always pulled out of her illness before. Don't you dare call your Queen a lier!"

"But this time is differnt, isn't is?"

Silence.

And then...

**AN: I really, really wanted to leave a cliff hanger XD My comp dosen't come with spell check, so there will likely be many errors in these first few chappters. I know this totaly sucked mouse tails, but its still the first chappter! It will get good, I promise. Shimmer is still alive in my role play, and its hard to find a cat that dosen't know who she is, even if its not the same name. So, anyway, please join my role play (allllaboutwarriros. , no space in the link though) and please review! The more reviews, the faster I'll update, the soon this will turn into a good story :p**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fallen Beauty Queen

Chapter 2: A Fallen Beauty Queen

**AN: WOW there were a lot of mistakes in that last chapter. I'll fix them in a mo :p Anyway, apparently I can't use the less then sigh, so Shimmer's symbol is totaly messed up . Die, fanfictnet. Die.**

**From now on, I'll just post a penguin! \(O^O)/ YAY! ^^ All better **

"You lied! A true queen would never lie to her subjects. I challenge you!"

Shimmer rolled her eyes. "Again? Well, if you insist on gettin your tail ripped off- oh wait, that already happend."

Casey snarled and lept. She went head-on, her claws reachin for Shimmer's face. Bt Shimmer was to fast. She ducked, and layed on her back as Casey jumped over her. With one paw she claws through her belly, and with the other she grabed her by the leg and yanked. Casey let out a yowl and fell, landing on Shimmer's paw.

**AN: Ok, I know, its short. But I updated quickly! YAY! ^^ My next update will be as early as tomarrow, mabey Saterday or Sunday. Either way, should be soon! I'm happy with flames, so go ahead and burn me alllllll you want as well. REVIEW!**

Now it was Shimmer's turn to yowl; Casey was no feather. Casey rolled over, smashing Shimmer. Shimmer rolled as well, gettign away feeling squished.

"Loose some weight, will ya!" She snarled at her plump enimy.

Casey smirked. "I don't need your slim figure to win."

While Casey was busy smirking, Shimmer slashed out above her eyes, making her own blood blind her. Casey wailed and slashed out blindly. Shimmer head-butted her in the process, knocking her over. She pinned her.

"Give up yet?" Shimmer smiled, and instead of it looking cruel it seemed angelic. She seemed like a true queen.

Casey layed there, limp, defetaed.

"Thats what I thought. Now, about that hunt..."

\(O^O)/

Shimmer returned to the house, her pelt free of blood, dust, and hay. She looked just as perfect as she left; as perfect as she always did.

The moment she steped paw into the house she knew it was over. The boy from the stables was in the hall, along with the cook, the Mistress' groome, her own groomer, the maids, the butlers, and many others from the staff.

Shimmer ran to her groomer, the only one who was aloud to touch her in this room. She picked her up and held her close, mumering in her ear.

The help talked in hush tones, some excited, some sad. But they didn't matter to Shimmer. What matterd to her was that the smell of death was in the air, and it made her want to scream in sorrow. It was over. she was finished. Her Kingdom was done. She was a fallen beauty Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, that was likly the lest amount of blood shed you will ever see in this story. There is a lot of fightning and dieing in this fanfiction, so... be prepared! This is another short chapter (sorry about the last one...) but its kind of a transition chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and if all goes well it will end up being the longest yet! So... YAY! And I wrote this while on the bus (3 hour drive to a cross country meet... Help.. Me...) so there will likly be errors.**

**Jeff Maze, thank you for your review! It was very hepful, and I'll take everything you said into consideration. While I never notice my spelling mistakes, I will have a friend read it over for me next time to help me out, until I can get word (I'm stuck with notepad right now :P). As for the story line, I can promise you it will get better. It seems common right now, and I'm sure it is, but it will change. I'm afraid I've just started reading warrior fanfics (I'm normaly a Ouran and Fruit Baskets person myself) but the few that I have read on this site and others are commonly about a kittypet having somthing tragic happen to them and so they go off, become a rouge, and join a Clan. As much as it might seem like that right now, this is no Shasha sob-story.**

**Also, I'm going to start writting the time line on here. This will show how long its been since Shimmer woke up that fateful day in the first chapter. :3**

**OMG SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I wrote this AGES ago, then got grounded -.-**

_**Half a Moon**_

It had been half a moon since the Mistress had died. Half a moon since she recaimed her leadership.

But that wasn't where the horrors ended. A quater moon ago, the family moved in. A quarter moon ago she started to have to run away from those horrid two-leg kits. A quarter moon was the last time she's been able to sleep in her room.

When she thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. It had been 3 sunrises since she'd last been fed. She was forced to hunt, which he was very poor at. Dina and Dino had hunted for her the first night, which she had been perfectly fine with; she was used to being waited on. Casey, however, seemed to think this was the perfect thing to use against Shimmer. Since then she had caught herself one or two mice, and was growing hungry until Oreo started to sneck her prey, which she claimed to have caught.

Blind of Shimmer's misery, Dino and Dina were estatic, as was Ninna, who had left the house due to the annoying two leg kits ("It was to dangerouse. They always tried to pick me up, but I was to hevy; they always droped me!").

"Shimmer, want to play cat and mouse with us?" Dino asked, eyes glimmering.

"Sure. I'll be the cat, and you go catch a mouse for Ninna to eat." Shimmer had become cross. Casey odviousely held a lot of respect in this stink hole. Every cat asked her for advice and for help. Shimmer wasn't going to stand for this any longer. She was the queen, and she demanded, no, _required_ respect from her cats!

She yowled and Oreo was instantly at her side. She was now grateful that she had won this tom's loyalty. What she once thougtht was a pointless "slave" she now knew was a well-rounded soillder; and one that she depended on.

"Oreo, how are my chambers comming along?" Shimmer had found an empty stall filled with saw-dust and a hay-bale. Oreo was now manking it into a thrown-room, where Shimmer was able to look down upon her subjects and anwser thier questions. Her nest would be on the hay-bale, and could make her dirt in a corner that Oreo would clean out everyday.

He diped his head. "Its all ready, my Queen." 

Shimmer noded and paded thier, both her chin and tail high, her dimand collar, her crown, around her neck. She enterd the stall easily, knowinng Casey would barly be able to make it, due to the fact that the metal sliding door was almost closed.

Sitting on her nest, she was higher then everyone else would be. She let out a yowl, loud enough for every barn cat to hear, calling them in. The flea-bags all came, one by one, and bowed before sitting there, heads slightly tilted.

Shimmer left her claws slide out after they all enterd, making the mothers hush thier kits. Then, she smiled her sweet smile. "My darlings." She pured. Her voice was sweet, like a deadly rose. "My darlings, to long have I ignored your needs. I have come here to feel as you do, so I can help you. I-"

She was cut off by a snarl. "You came here because you were thorwn out of the house." Of course, it was Casey.

Shimmer looked suprised as hate welled in her. "What? Is that what you all think? Well, let me dispell these rumors here and now! I have simply desided that now that the Mistress has gone, I am no longer needed in the Palece to comphort her. So, I have moved on as we all must do. The Mistress is dead, but where one life ends another begins. Just look at Ninna! She has kits on the way, Oreo says she likly has 2 or 3! Soon we will have somthing to celabrate instead of having to mourn. And I have more good news. Casey, please step forward." 

Casey's eyes glimmerd, first in suprise, then in hope. It took everything in Shimmer to keep a straight face. _Dose she think I'll be crowning her or somthing? That bagder weighted cat must have hay stuck in her head! _

"Casey, for to long you have been doing my job. I thank you for filling in for me when needed, and I relive you of your duties. I will once again be in charge, and help cats with thier problems."

Purs rippled though the crowed.

"Shimmer is so kind!"

"After all the stuff Casey's done to her, Shimmer still says thank you! How Queenly!

"Casey was kind to help Shimmer, but Shimmer is right! Thats the Queen's job!"

Casey, however, knew this was no act of kindness. Shimmer had taken the only thing Casey had that was keeping the cats liking her. But there was nothing she could do. These cats weren't used to fightning, so she was still weak from thier last battle. Instead, she bowed her head and mummerd a thank you before padding out the door, her stub of a tail going as far down as it was allowed, her ears flatend backwords.

Shimmer smiled after Casey. _Good. That got rid of her. _She turned back to her subjects and pured. "Now, everyone, I am once again very sorry for not being here for you. But I am now. If anyone has any problems, please, feel free to come and see me." She smiled at them all, and they all smiled back before Oreo showed them out.

**This was longer then I first wanted... but shorter then I then wanted to make it X3 Sooooo... Ya :p**


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Moon**_

Life was good.

Or so, thats what Shimmer wanted them all to think.

She hated living in the barn. _Hated. It. _She missed her Mistress. She missed her castle. She missed her fish. She missed her bed. But, most off all, she missed her groomer.

There were many rumers about Shimmer. She enjoyed them all, since most of them concerned her appearence. In fact, as she walked around the barn, she heard many of them:

"Her fur is whiter then snow, whiter then the down of an owl, and oh how it shines! Its like the pound in the spring when the sun shines on it. One day, she will be mine!" One of the more poetic toms, a lanky simease, said as he looked at somthing no one else culd see, his eyes shining.

Another cat's conversation caught her ears.

"Her eyes are like the Master's old jewlery, as bright and shimmery. I understand why Jess named her so." The black and white she-cat told her brother.

"Yea, she's amazing," was all he managed to say.

Even the kits were talking of her glory.

"I get to be Shimmer, because I'm small just like her!" The runt of one litter said. Normaly Shimmer would have snarled at the comment- she was dainty, not small- but she had a soft spot for kits.

"You can't be Shimmer, your gray! I'm white, I should be Shimmer!" A she-kit, much larger then her sister, stated proudly.

"Nuh uh!" Quipped up a third one. "Your white, black, and brown! I'm tan and I have light eyes! I should be Shimmer!" 

"As long as I get to be Oreo, I'm ok," shrugged a little white tom with golden brown eyes.

"You should be Casey!" The first shouted to the third. "You look just like her!"

"No way!" she replayied, wailing. "She's not important anymore!"

That made living here bareable. Comments just like that. Shimmer figured she could stand this mud-hole for a few more moons, if she had no other choice.

\(O^O)/

_**3 Moons**_

She had no other choice. She _had_ to get the flick out of here! She was becoming parinoid. She looked down at her paws and her vision's edges become black. _Her paws were brown. She saw a fragmont of a bug on her right one. _Her eye twitched. "I need to get out of here," she mummerd to herself.

She cleaned herself, then walked to the barn. She paded in with her head high, tears threatning to brake loose at the pain in her pads due to the rocks that had been brought in my the horse's hooves, mixed with the pain in her heart. Yet her eyes remained dry and closed, her head and tail high.

She went into her stall and hoped onto her hay bale. Once again she was spotless, the image of perfection. She had learned at a young age how to seem perfect. How to _be _perfect.

She yowled. "Come to me!" That was all it took. Every cat that heard her reapeated her: "Come to Shimmer!" They all come, the toms first, closly followed by the young she-cats that wished to follow in her paw-steps, and followed by the kits and she-cats that envyed her more then loved her.

"My darlings, its time I go."

After a moment of silence, yowls of disagreement arose. "No!" "Don't go!" "We need you!"

She aborsed the chants for a moment before silenceing them. "I'm afraid I must. I'm needed else where. Don't as where- please, let's make this easier on me." She dipped her head dramaticly and paded out, Oreo following her and making sure no one followed her.


	5. A Green Trek

_3 Moons_

Shimmer looked over her shoulder to see the barn that had been her home for 3 moons. Behind that she could still see the House, where she'd been born and raised, as had her mother and her mother's mother. She sighed and looked in front of her. The woods. She was told never to step paw here. This is where Casey lost her tail, as well as her mother. This is where Shimmer's mother had gotten disfigured, become a shadow of her once beautiful self. Not long after, her father went for a walk in here and never returned.

Oreo stood just behind her, a relaxed look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. His shoulders, though, were tensed as if though waiting for a fight. "Are you ready, my Queen?" he'd asked.

Shimmer swallowed. She pointed her ears forward and rose her tail to it's full height. She looked confident and ready with her head held high. But when she opened her mouth no words came out. Instead she nodded, fear keeping her silent.

Oreo gave her a soft smile. Shimmer had never seen him smile. She wasn't sure if it scared her or encouraged her. Either way she lifted a paw and stepped into the woods.

They walked. After just a few heartbeats the dense trees blocked the barn from view. Shimmer's nose was unable to identify much. Moss coated most of the trees, leaving a moist scent to coat the surrounding area.

The trees began to thin and flowers became common. Shimmer found herself enjoying stepping on the white ball-shaped ones, causing little pieces of it to fly everywhere. She made to sniff the air and a sudden breeze blew them right into her face, causing Shimmer to sneeze.

Oreo smiled again, snickering silently. "Those are dandelions you're destroying. They're quiet common in newleaf, as is this breeze. It's hard to scent things do to the recent rain, so you shouldn't expect to smell much yet. You're nose will have to get used to the forest first."

Shimmer huffed defensibly but couldn't argue. She knew it was true. However, that didn't mean she had to like it.

The sun was slowly getting lower as the trees continued to thin, until soon there were just enough to call the place a forest. Clouds would randomly cover the sun, stopping the cats from ever getting to hot. Shimmer's pads ached. She'd never moved so much in her life. Her legs were sore and she was was scared, but never bored. Bugs would fly past, keeping her entertained. Birds chirped and could sometimes be seen flying away, carrying a stick or worm for it's nest. Shimmer was most fascinated when one blue jay swooped just in front of her and caught a dragonfly. Prey catching prey. How interesting. And as gross as it was to see something eat a bug, it did make her belly rumble.

After about an hour the silent rumbling became loud enough for Oreo to hear. He turned and saw Shimmer looking sheepish but exhausted. He stopped.

"It's about midday. How about I go hunting, and we can make our plans on a full belly? Then maybe a quick nap is in order." Before Shimmer could reply he turned and disappeared behind a bush.

Shimmer laid down, taking deep breaths. Hardly a moment later Oreo reappeared with two fat shrews, one of which he gave to her. "So where do you wish to go, my Queen?"

She bit into the prey, not even caring about the blood that was getting on her jaws. After swallowing, she shrugged. "I'd prefer a populated area. If I must I'll live out here, but I prefer having a housefolk."

Oreo nodded, looking thoughtful. "We'll go into Two-Leg Place then. You're bound to find someone to take you in there, and other kittypets as well as ally cats will be around to chat with you. Mind you, it won't be as fancy as you're used to."

Shimmer licked the blood off her jaws. "Anything is better then sleeping under the stars."


End file.
